


Fluffy

by jonfuckingmoxley



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Daryl, M/M, Rickyl, Top Rick, and then one smut pic, bunny daryl, fun conversations led to this, wolf rick, y'all this is literally just silly pictures of daryl as a bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonfuckingmoxley/pseuds/jonfuckingmoxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. annoyed bunny!daryl<br/>2. cute bunny!daryl<br/>3. wolf!rick and bunny!daryl, well, going at it like rabbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bennyhatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/gifts).



> for my sweetheart. we were talking and i sent him the first picture and everything kind of went on from there. i love drawing things like this though! i'm gonna be working on some more stuff like this for the daredevil fandom :3

pls don't question the anatomy on any of these, they were all done in less than an hour each

 

this second one is my favorite

oh no! the big bad wolf caught him! 

i don't think he minds.

**Author's Note:**

> lol sweetness i've already shown them to you but i hope everyone else gets a kick out of it! sorry for the truly awful image quality!


End file.
